A computing device can have a number of logical partitions. Each logical partition is independently executed on the computing device, and can use a different operating system instance. Traditionally, for a given operating system instance to be used by a given logical partition of a computing device, the given operating system instance is installed on the given logical partition, and this process is repeated for each logical partition of the computing device. An operating system instance may be a particular operating system, a particular version of a particular operating system, or a particular technology level or service pack of a particular version of a particular operating system.